


Soft and Cool

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Hobbits, M/M, Male Protagonist, No Dialogue, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soft and Cool

It's there, the wound, in the soft area between Frodo's shoulder and heart, cool against Sam's cheek at night. It's almost too simple, feels much too ordinary after a while, for the memory it carries: just a cool spot, like a part of Frodo's skin turned to soft metal.

Sam tries to kiss it, sometimes, to warm it, but metal doesn't answer to kisses. And Frodo will shift, and there will be that look on his face, quiet and resolute - slipping away. So Sam will kiss his lips, instead, to bring him back; and there, at last, is warmth.


End file.
